The Twelfth Melody
by WhispersOfStarlight
Summary: It is said the Fossegrim know eleven different musical compositions, ten of them he plays often and for anyone who wishes to listen. The eleventh he only plays at night as it could be dangerous for any mortal to hear... but what of the twelfth...
1. Strange Beginnings and Eyes Meeting

It is said the Fossegrim knows how to play eleven different musical compositions, ten of them he plays often and for anyone who wishes to listen. The eleventh he only plays at night as it could be dangerous for any mortal to hear. It's said that when he plays the tune all things start to move from their places....

but what of the twelfth…

I stared out at the vast waters before me. Blue, teal, and pale green swirling together but one never bleeding into the other. The midday sun was hot upon my skin making the stray curls of my pale, blonde hair stick to my face. _The sea here is so beautiful. How I wish-_

"Miss? The ship is soon to make port, it's gonna be rough. You may wish to go below." The captain of the ship stated.

"Very well. Thank you, Mr. Teague." I said in reply. As I turned to go, something darting swiftly by caught my attention. I quickly looked up and saw a small bird flitting and diving among the waves, trying to catch the fish just below the surface. It was beautiful, a dark slate grey and reddish-brown with a pure white underbelly. Something inside me had to know what it was.

I turned to the Captain, "Mr. Teague, what kind of bird is that?"

"That there is a Kestrel, Ma'm."

"It's beautiful."

"Yes it is. Kestrels are very much at home at sea. But, if they fell into the waters their feathers would get wet, drag them down, and they would drown." He replied softly.

Just then a big wave crested and splashed up at the bird. The Kestrel dodged to the other side, but wasn't quick enough, the wave caught one wing, and the bird unable to fly, fell into the waters below.

"No!" I cried out and before anyone could stop me, I jumped over the edge of the ship. _I have to save that bird! I just have to!_ I surfaced and scanned the waves for the bird. _There!_ The small figure of the Kestrel could be seen struggling against the waves threatening to pull it under. I kicked my feet, moving closer and closer to it.

"Miss Cavanaugh!! Woman overboard! Put out the life boat, now!" I could hear the Captain yelling.

I didn't care. All I cared about was saving the life of that poor little bird. The splashing got louder and started hitting me in the face. _Finally!_ I reached out and grabbed a hold of the poor creature. As soon as I touched it, it stopped struggling, and let me pull it close to my chest.

"Don't worry, little one. I have you now. You're safe now." I repeated over and over again. Until finally, I was pulled onto the life boat and wrapped in a warm, scratchy blanket. I took a corner of the blanket and gently started drying the bird off.

The Captain looked at me and shook his head. "All that trouble for such a little thing. You have a big heart ma'm. Your uncle is going to be furious with me for letting this happen."

"He will be more furious with me than you. I intend to nurse this little thing back to health and then let it loose when it is well enough." I stated gently. I stroked the shivering bird's head and received a low chirp in return. My lips curved into a warm smile.

Cap'n Teague! Throw the rope! We'll pull ya up as close as we can get ya!" One of the dockhands yelled out.

I watched as Mr. Teague threw the ropes to him and the boat was pulled up to the dock. He got up on the dock first, and turned to me, both hands reaching down to pull me up. As soon as my feet touched the sea-roughened wood, he let go and started walking toward the small group making it's way towards us.

"Welcome to Ireland, Miss Cavanaugh." I heard faintly.

I stood there, soaking wet, watching as my uncle made his way to me. _What a way to make an entrance._ I heard a soft cry and looked down at the shivering bundle in my arms.

"You will be just fine, I will make sure of it. My uncle will just have to be angry with me."

My uncle was a tall man with a wide chest and a slight muscular build. His silver shot, reddish brown hair was tied back, only reaching the middle of his shoulders. His face was squared with a strong jaw and a neatly trimmed goatee shot with silver. He was dressed in fine clothes of dyed cotton and shined brown leather boots.

"Isobel! What in the world happened to you?" My uncle exclaimed, grabbing my arms and shaking me to look at him.

I leveled a steady gaze at him, "This Kestrel fell into the sea and rather than let it drown, I jumped in and saved it."

"Are you daft, girl?! You could've drown yourself!" He fiercely stated.

"But I didn't, did I? I am just fine now, uncle Brendan. A little cold, but fine. I saved the bird as well. I am going to nurse it back to health and release it when it is better." My uncle shook his head, but stayed silent. He knew better than to argue with me once my mind was made up.

Just then the faint sound of music reached my ears. _Where is that music coming from? _I tried looking around me but all I could see were boxes and boxes of cargo blocking my view.

"Well, lets get you into the carriage and get you where you will be nice and warm." He wrapped his arm around me, lending extra warmth to my cold, now shivering form.

We walked along the dock, passing by Mr. Teague, uncle had already paid him for my passage from the Americas. As I looked at the different sights about me, I heard the enchanting music get louder as I reached the stairs that led up to the streets. It was the most beautiful music I had ever heard in my entire life.

Turning my head to the left of the stairs, my dark green eyes finally settled on the source of that beautiful song. It was a young man, maybe a couple of years older than me, playing a violin a couple of feet away. He was sitting on a post, one leg propped up on a nearby barrel and the other dangling down freely.

He was so handsome! Even though his clothes were simply made and tattered, he was very handsome. He was tall, with wide strong shoulders, and a slight muscular build. His dark hair was long, falling past his shoulders like a cascade of water. His face had a strong jaw and high cheekbones, and his tanned skin looked smooth and unblemished. I could not see his eyes for they were closed in concentration. I stared in abandon at him. His handsome features were only one of the two things keeping my eyes on him. The first one was the alluring song that just seemed to flow from his violin like a peaceful river.

As if he could sense my eyes upon him, his eyes opened and locked with mine. I gasped. _Those eyes.._ He smiled and continued to play, winking at me. I blushed and looked away. He was so handsome and his eyes were so beautiful. They were a soft teal swirled with blue, with flecks of green. They were like the sea. _Those eyes.. I don't think I will ever forget those eyes. _

"Here we here, Isobel. Please watch your step. I don't want to add a broken limb to your eventful day." My uncle chuckled softly, helping me step up into the carriage. I stopped for a moment and looked back at where the young man sat playing his violin. He wasn't there.

My uncle turned to where I looking, a puzzled look on his face, "Isobel? What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something." I answered quickly. I wasn't about to tell him about the handsome man playing the violin. I stepped the rest of way into the carriage and sat down.

Uncle Brendan sat across from me and smiled, "So, Isobel, my dear niece, what brings you to the shores of Ireland? It is nearing midsummer, the days are getting longer and hotter as the weeks pass."

"My father thought it would be good to get some fresh sea air, especially so close to my eighteenth birthday. I think he is just trying to get me nice and rested before he arranges my betrothal to some stuffed shirted buffoon."

Loud laughter filled the roomy carriage, "Aha! So that's why your father's letter seemed a little terse and hurried. Just what did you do this time, Izzy?"

I smile warmly at my uncle's nickname for me. "I already refused three proposals of marriage. My father was furious after the third time when I said none too gently that I wasn't going to marry any time soon."

You could see my uncle visibly wince at my words.

"Izzy.. You know not to get your father too angry, things can happen." He chided me.

"Which is why I am here talking to you instead of at a boarding house under the thumb of a strict headmistress."

"Really? I am surprised he gave you a choice."

"He didn't. I am supposed to be arriving at the boarding house in three days time."

"What?! You deceived your own father's wishes by coming here instead! He will be furious with you and even more so with me for paying for your passage." The shock and anger evident on his face slowly gave way to a toothy grin.

"You little sneak! You planned this from the beginning, didn't you?"

"I didn't--"

A banging from above cut the conversation short. "Sir! We are approaching the castle! You may want to hold onto something, it gets a little bumpy from here on in!" The footman yelled.

"Do as he says, the road is terrible in this area. You don't want your new little friend to get injured. We will talk after you have taken a bath, gotten in warmer clothes, and eaten. I will talk to my head butler about a cage and some food for your bird."

I pulled the bird closer to me, and grabbed a hold of the thick leather hoop to keep from falling on my face.

My uncle's summer home was a small modest castle built of dark grey stone. It sits near the coast with a path leading down to the beach. The carriage made its way down the narrow cobbled road. It stopped in front of the entranceway with a jolt.

The doorman opened the door with a flourish. My uncle stepped out and turned around and held out a hand for me.

"Welcome home, Isobel."

I took his hand and stepped down out of the carriage and looked up. _Welcome home indeed._

"Here are your rooms, Miss Cavanaugh." The head butler, Graeme opened the beautiful cherry wood door and stepped aside to let me into the room first.

I gasped. _Oh my goodness._

The bedroom was absolutely breath-taking with floors of dark cherry wood, and tall walls covered in a pale sea-foam green paper. The bed was much too large for just one person and had blankets made of different shades of blue upon it. The windows were tall and wide trimmed in eggshell. The stark white curtains brushed the floor and were made of a beautiful thin lace. I throw open the double doors hidden behind them, a balmy blast of air sending the curtains fluttering. The doors revealed a balcony overlooking the shoreline below.

"Is it…to your liking, miss?" The butler slowly asked.

I quickly spin around, "It's amazing! Tell my uncle that he outdid himself!"

"Yes miss. Right away, miss." The butler nodded and left the room with a click of the door.


	2. Paintings and Revelations

Hello All! I AM STILL ALIVE! LOL! Sorry about being gone for so long. I have been really busy lately. I feel really bad that I have not had time to update my stories. But here it is! The next chapter of Twelfth Melody. Enjoy!

Oh and please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 2: Old Tale and Revelations

Just as I was starting to get familiar with my new rooms, a soft knock could be heard at the door. I made my way over to it and put a hand against the dark wood.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's your uncle," was the swift reply.

I opened the door wide to let him in. A grin showed the bright white of his teeth. He looked very happy about something.

"What has you so happy, uncle?"

"I wanted to see how you were adjusting to your new room."

I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice as I replied, "Ohh, it's absolutely beautiful! You picked the most amazing shades of blue, it looks like the ocean on a calm and clear morning! And the balcony! What a view of the shore to wake up to in the morning!"

I had no idea that a grin could get even bigger but my uncle's face was split in two with his happiness.

"Good! Now I have some news for you."

"What news? What's going on?" I questioned him.

"Tomorrow night there will be a banquet to properly welcome you to Ireland. There will be plenty of food, mead, music, and dancing."

This shocked me, not even a day here yet and he already planned a grand meal for me. I was scared, but not about meeting new people. I was fearless when it came to mingling with others.

"But uncle! What will I wear? I have nothing but a couple of day dresses, nothing fine for a banquet of that sort-" My rambling was cut off by the weight of his hands on my shoulders. I looked up to him to see the smile still gracing his face.

"Don't you worry about that. I have been planning this since I first got your letters. There are several seamstresses working on a beautiful gown for you to wear tomorrow. I came to get you so they can get it fitted to you. You do like blue, don't you?" He finished.

My face lit up, "Of course I like blue! Where are they working on it? I would like to get it fitted right away."

"I will take you to the room. Come with me." He held his arm out for me to take and with a click, the door was closed, and we were on our way.

The hallway was beautiful, with deep burgundy carpets, tall wrought iron candle holders, and great paintings adorning the walls. One painting caught my eye and I stopped.

My breath caught in my throat. _It couldn't be. _

It was a man sitting on a rock, surrounded with water, playing a violin, and he was looking up. As if he was staring into your very soul. His eyes were a sad grey blue and overflowing with tears. Whoever had painted it had captured the pain and anguish of the man with startling detail.

"Ahh, it seems as if your eyes have settled on one of the most special paintings in this place." My uncle stated.

"Who is that? Why is he so sad?" I couldn't stop from asking.

"More like what, than who. That is one of the Fossegrim."

"Fossegrim? What is a Fossegrim?" I was confused by my uncle's words.

"A water spirit that is very skilled with either a harp or a violin. They are a bad omen to any who come upon them. If a person happens upon one, they will drown the next day. But there are some who seek them out just for the chance to learn at their feet. They are quite gifted at music. There is said to be eleven musical scores they play. Ten are safe for any human ears to hear, but it is said that the eleventh one is too dangerous, because it can make any object, like a table or a chair come to life and dance. If a human was to hear it, it could very well cause their death or them to fall into madness."

I was shocked, that was for sure.

But there was something I had to know, "why is he so sad?"

He cleared his throat as I looked at him. He looked uncomfortable.

"Because he is doomed."

The sharp raspy voice made me turn in shock. It was an elderly man, with silver hair that fell in disarray to his ears. His

"Doomed to be caught between heaven and hell for eternity, without any hope to be saved, ever. It is quite a sad story for any to hear. Even sadder a tale to tell. That there is the lord of the Fossegrim, caught at the great stone of spirits. Such a haunted rock for any to be near."

"Ian, that's enough! It's nothing but a yarn to scare wee ones from going too far to the water's edge. Isobel, don't pay attention to old Ian. He tends to sip the draft too much…"

Uncle Brennan's voice faded from my ears and all I could hear was the beautiful haunting highs and lows of the violin. I locked eyes with Ian. The old man's eyes were almost white, so great was his age, but that hadn't shocked me. He winked one eye at me and nodded his head toward the painting once more. I looked more closely at the painted eyes of the Fossegrim and gasped. _It couldn't be, its just impossible._

"..Old Ian didn't mean anything by his words, he just likes telling stories…"

_Those eyes…the same swirling mystery of blues and greens that looked at me with such playfulness….is this the same man that played on the docks? Why are those beautiful eyes filled with such sadness?_

My eyes burned and my chest tightened with a fierceness unlike anything I had ever felt before. I reached a hand to my cheeks and found that tears were wet upon my face.

"Isobel? What is the matter? You look pale as the moon, what is wrong."

"It's just a fairytale, right? I mean there is no such thing as Fossegrim, is there?" I looked my uncle in the eye and his eyes widened at the fear in my own.

"Of course, my dear girl. What is the matter?" He grabs my arms and gently shakes me. I hung my head not believing what my head and my heart was telling me.

My uncle's words came to the forefront of my mind again, echoing again and again.

_**A water spirit..a bad omen if one should meet one….skilled violin…next day..drown…eleven songs….haunting blues and greens…waves crashing…thunder rumbling overhead…body face down and floating….**_

"_**My twelfth." A velvet water washed voice echoed in my mind.**_

"I'm going to die." Those were the words to come from my mouth before I fell into his arms as darkness took hold of me.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please read and review, that review button gets awfully lonely. Don't let the button be lonely; click on it and it will be so happy. Please do it for the button?


End file.
